Romeo and Rosepetal
by PrettyNPinkGirl
Summary: SPOILER: This is set after the Erin Hunter's The Last Hope in Omen of the Stars, and this is my first fanfiction. Please comment, and tell me your opinion. If enough people like this story, I will make an add on. Anyways, Rosepetal is extremely upset when Foxleap tells her to back off. This is her adventure on finding true love. Will she find true love?


Romeo and Rosepetal

Rosepetal had been extremely embarrassed, she couldn't believe what just happened. Foxleap had told her off, and she was devastated. She knew she and Foxleap were kin, but you can't help who you love. Can you? _Maybe I should get away from this place for awhile_ she thought to herself. Rosepetal's fur was prickling with anticipation. As a second more passed, she ran. Her long fur moving with the wind, she ran from all the clans. She ran right in the middle of Wind Clan as fast as she could, she wasn't noticed. Then she came near the Twoleg Place but kept running, she soon away from everyone and everything. Then she stopped, bowing her maw to the ground she noticed a scent. Not any clan scent, but another cat scent. _Oh great, more company _she thought to herself. She started walking away, not slowly but a faster pace than normal. As she was looking to the south to find where the scent came from she ran straight into a rose bush. She was covered in hot pink rose petals from head to tail. "Well I guess there is a reason I was named Rosepetal." she silently said to herself. She was now amused, feeling better to be away, until the scent was back.

"Hello, beautiful" Said a smooth tomcat walking towards Rosepetal. Rosepetal jumped and let out a shriek mew, but she didn't meow from the tomcat, she meowed because when her paws touched the ground as she dropped from the jump a thorn dig directly into her left front paw. "Are you okay?" Said the tomcat. He was a black slender tomcat, with golden, concerned eyes. One ear had been torn slightly and his short black fur moved perfectly while he moved. Rosepetal just stared and said nothing. _Wow, what an attractive tom. Wait, he is a rogue, stay away from him! _She unhappily thought. "I almost thought you were a rosebush. Your green eyes resemble the leaves, and you dark cream fur resemble the branches and stem of the bush. Also, you are covered in hot pink rose petals." The tom said. "Who are you? A kittypet, or worse a rogue?" Rosepetal snarled. "Relax, I am just a loner, I guess. I come and go as I please, I don't mean to cause any trouble. I just saw a beautiful shecat and thought she needed help. I can see the thorn, its down real deep. What's your name?" "My name is Rosepetal." "Wow, really explains a lot. My name is Romeo." Said the tom."What can you do about my paw?" Said Rosepetal with a look of skepticism. "Come here" Said Romeo. He beckoned her forward and she walked to him, her fur sticking up.

Romeo told her to lie down, so she did. Romeo as fast as could be, pulled out the thorn with his teeth. Rosepetal whimpered. "Ow, thank you, Romeo." "Anytime, now what is a pretty thing like you doing here?" Rosepetal still feeling upset, told Romeo the story. Romeo eyed her up and down and said "Look, obviously this-what was his name? Foxleap? He doesn't deserve you, and good thing too because he doesn't sound like the nice type of cat. You deserve someone better." Romeo was getting closer to Rosepetal, he rubbed his tail on her shoulder. "Who do I deserve than? Nobody really has ever been my mate before?" Rosepetal asked with sadness showing in her eyes. "All those tomcats are too shy that's why they haven't tried being your mate. I have only know you for a moment, but it feels like its been longer. I-I think I am in love with you." Rosepetal's eyes widened, then she pounced on Romeo with joy and rubbed her head to his. He gladly excepted her content.

The next day Rosepetal awoke next to Romeo. _Oh no, will my clan except Romeo? What do I do? _Romeo had seen her troubled eyes and asked what was wrong. As Rosepetal explained, he knew what he needed to do. "How about every moon we meet together, I don't want you to get in trouble with your clan. I love you too much" Said Romeo. "Are you sure, I don't know if I can handle not seeing you for that long" Said Rosepetal. "Don't worry, I will wait and remember, okay?" Said Romeo. Roespetal replied with and unhappy okay.

Rosepetal was crossing back into her territory when a she was stopped by her own search party. "Where have you been?" A worried Toadstep asked. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you Rosepetal, I shouldn't have told you to back off." Said Foxleap. "It's fine" Said Rosepetal. "Rosepetal, we were all so worried. You must tell me what you did back at the clan." Said Bramblestar. Rosepetal silently walked back, limping from where the thorn used to be. Bramblestar watched her intently, he was worried about her. He didn't want her to be hurt.

Back at the clan, Rosepetal reported to Bramblestar's den. She had thought to herself that he was a good, new leader, although she was still very upset that Firestar had died. At least the troubles of the Dark Forest were behind them now. She waited patiently for Bramblestar, the den was warm and smelled like home, not foreign like where she had been. Then Bramblestar walked in, he sat down and stared at her. Apparently waiting for her to tell what had happened. Soon Rosepetal caught on and began with "I had been upset yesterday and ran off. I just went away from the clans and twolegs." Bramblestar thought that she wasn't telling him everything. "You know I am your leader, and as leader I want you to be comfortable with telling me what happened. I care about the clan. You can tell me anything, but I won't press this any longer. Now go to Jayfeather and have that paw looked at." Bramblestar said lastly with a sigh, unhappy that Rosepetal was wounded and wouldn't say what else had happened.

Rosepetal walked to the medicine cat den. _That was close, I can't tell anyone what happened to me and that I met Romeo _she thought to herself. She entered the den, it smelled of herbs. "So I see your back." Jayfeather snorted. "Thorn in the paw?" Jayfeather felt the paw. _How could Rosepetal pull out a thorn stuck in that far. She must have had help. _Thought Jayfeather. Jayfeather then looked into Rosepetal's thoughts and memories from yesterday. He felt sorry for her, being shut out from Foxleap then finding new forbidden love with a loner. He to once experienced love that he couldn't have, but he hoped it would turn out better for her. So he went easy on her. "You know, its a good thing you got that out when you did. It would have gotten badly infected. I'm sorry about what happened to you yesterday. You have every right to not talk and be upset" said Jayfeather. Rosepetal was surprised, usually Jayfeather was a cranky, unhappy medicine cat. Now he was being a good clanmate and not asking her a million questions. "Thank you, it seems as though you are the only one that understands." Said Rosepetal. "You don't even know." Jayfeather said adding tentativeness to his voice. Rosepetal didn't quite get what that meant.

One moon later Rosepetal sat calmly as Romeo walked toward her. "Good you remembered." said Romeo with delight. "Yes, but I think we need to talk." Rosepetal said with a hint of enthusiasm with each syllable. "What?" Romeo asked confused. "Well it would seem that you are going to be a father".


End file.
